Points de vie réduits à zéro
by saibotbanana
Summary: Un PDG. Une arme. Une existence qui vole volontairement en éclats. Et pas un seul Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus à l'horizon. /COURT/


_**Disclaimers :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, pas même le pistolet. Tout appartient à Mr. Takahashi._

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_** _One-shot très court inspiré par la chanson "Kimono dans l'ambulance" par Indochine._

Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais envisagé que cela pouvait se produire. Il ne s'était, en revanche, jamais imaginé que cet état de fait émanerait de lui. Les sentiments étaient, entre autres, quelque chose destiné aux perdants selon lui. Les choses avaient dégénéré depuis le départ du Pharaon. Ce que personne n'envisageait, Seto Kaiba le faisait. Qu'il ait créé un hologramme d'Atem basé sur ses propres souvenirs qu'il avait de lui, lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à comprendre que l'ancien pharaon et son hôte n'étaient pas la même personne, passe encore. Qu'il fasse construire une station spatiale aussi démesurée que son ego était encore acceptable quand on connaissait un minimum le PDG de KaibaCorp. Qu'il tente un voyage dans une dimension inconnue juste dans l'espoir d'avoir un dernier duel avec son rival de toujours, sans avoir l'assurance de revenir vivant de ce périple était compréhensible lorsque l'on avait conscience de l'obsession quasi malsaine que Seto envers Atem.

Seto Kaiba n'était pas seulement l'incarnation d'un prêtre égyptien dans le monde contemporain. Il était également l'incarnation de la démesure. Réduire à néant des vies n'était presque qu'un détail pour lui. Il semblait que l'expression "la fin justifie les moyens" ait été inventée spécifiquement pour lui. Personne ne pouvait être à la fois aussi peu empathique que lui. Non qu'il ait le fond spécialement mauvais. Juste qu'il fallait voir le duelliste comme un programme informatique dont on avait oublié les sentiments humains de base dans le codage. Excepté l'orgueuil et la colère. Kaiba ne reculait devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. Considéré par beaucoup comme sans coeur. Alors qu'un coeur, il en avait, malgré les apparences et en dépit des regards noirs, glacials que ses yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son dragon bien-aimé pouvaient jeter.

Il était beaucoup de choses : un PDG, un duelliste talentueux, un inventeur de génie, un requin dans les hautes sphères où il évoluait, et enfin, le rôle le plus important qu'il avait souvent négligé, celui du grand frère (qui tenait également du rôle du père de substitution.). On semblait l'oublier, mais il restait un jeune homme, et ces responsabilités n'étaient pas celles d'un jeune homme. Il fallait s'y attendre, même le "connard de riche insensible" pouvait sombrer. Et sombrer, il l'avait bien fait, avec une excellence toute particulière. Il voulait toujours être le meilleur dans tous les domaines, eh bien pour le coup, il était le meilleur des meilleurs.

Les signes avant-coureurs de son naufrage semblable à celui du Titanic ne l'avaient pas alerté. Il s'était retrouvé six mois dans le coma suite au "jeu de la sanction" d'Atem, lorsque ce dernier ne se contentait pas seuement de battre les gens en duel mais de les immoler grâce à de la vodka ou une bombe de peinture, ce n'était donc pas pour un léger coup de fatigue où l'absence de faim qui allaient l'inquiéter. C'était un acharné du travail et de la compétition après tout.  
Son cadet, Mokuba, habitué des comportements étranges de son ainé, ne s'était inquieté que lorsque le pire pouvant venir de Seto était arrivé. Et par là, ne pensez pas que Mokuba pensait aux tentatives d'assassinat dans des Battle-Box de Seto sur Yûgi et ses amis. Non non. C'était la perte d'interêt de Seto pour tout qui l'avait alarmé.

Le PDG aimait se donner en spectacle, réunir de stades entier de milliers personnes pour montrer ses exploits, construire des parcs d'attractions et y organisait des tournois et arrivant en jet-pack sur le devant de la scène, ceci à partir du Jet dragon blanc. Seto Kaiba aimait terriblement que la lumière des projecteurs soit dirigée sur lui.  
Et pourtant... Voilà des mois que Seto n'avait pas livré un duel, inventé quelque chose de génial qui révolutionnerait encore plus la façon de jouer à Duel Monsters qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il était devenu apathique, s'était encore plus renfermé qu'auparavant. Depuis des mois, il avait delegué toute sa charge de travail sur Mokuba et son fidèle bras droit, Isono. Il n'était presque pas sorti de son manoir. Ce manoir dont les murs avaient encore en mémoire les traitements inhumains que lui avait infliglé son père adoptif. Seto en était devenu presque inhumain que celui auquel il avait à tout prix éviter de ressembler.

Seul dans son laboratoire personnel, il avisa le pistolet sur son bureau. Seto Kaiba n'hésitait jamais. Pourtant, c'est tremblant qu'il le saisit de sa main droite. Sûr de lui, il était convaincu que c'était le seul moyen de s'arracher à une vie où, il n'avait jamais été heureux au final. Sans amis, sans rien qui ressemblait à de la chaleur humaine excepté Mokuba. Et encore, il était un frère à la limite de l'exceptable...  
Faisant une derniere fois le point sur sa vie, il s'aperçut qu'en dehors de Mokuba et ces milliards.. il n'avait rien.

N'importe qui ferait mieux l'affaire avec Mokuba, il le savait, même ce bon à rien de Jonoûchi. Il savait que son cadet s'élèverait bien plus haut que lui. Kaiba aurait défié les Dieux, les étoiles s'il l'avait pu. Mais plus maintenant.  
Il chargea le pistolet et colla le canon sur sa tempe. Le métal froid le fit frissonner. Ou alors c'était le sort qu'il s'était réservé qui lui faisait cet effet ? Peu lui importait. Le doigt sur la détente il la pressa.

PAN.

Plus rien.

Encore une fois, ça ne manquerait pas d'attirer toute l'attention sur lui. Le suicide des PDG de KaibaCorp devenait pesque courant. Il ferait les gros titres... Seto Kaiba, capteur d'attention jusqu'au bout.


End file.
